


Ash Ketchum: The Invincible World Champion

by ZygardeKing92



Series: SOP (Severely Overpowered) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: Based on XtremePikachu1's story 'Pokemon Battle Royal' on Wattpad. Not a very complicated story, just pure entertainment for fans of Ash/Satoshi kicking his rivals' asses. Of course, the main couple is Amourshipping.





	1. Profile

**Ash Ketchum**

Age: 25 Years Old

\- World Champion

\- First-Class Pokemon Master

\- World Champion

\- High King of Battle Chateau

\- Six times Grand Conference Winner

\- Five times Battle Frontier Winner

World Champion Ash #SeverelyOverpoweredAsh

Pokemon Master Ash

Girlfriend: Serena

 

 

Ash's Pokemon Team

Raichu 

\- Quick Attack + Extreme Speed

\- Ultimate Speed + Agility

\- Magnet Rise + Iron Tail

\- Brick Break + Focus Punch

\- Focus Blast + Discharge

\- Thunder + Thunderbolt

\- Volt Tackle

\- Gigavolt Havoc + Catastroraichu

\- 100,000,000 Volt Thunder

 

Pidgeot

\- Quick Attack + Gust

\- Hurricane

\- Steel Wing

\- Air Slash

\- Tailwind

\- Heat Wave

\- Aerial Ace + Feather Dance

\- Brave Bird + Sky Attack

 

Lycanroc (Midday Form)

\- Quick Attack + Crunch

\- Stone Edge

\- Sand Attack + Quick Guard

\- Counter + Reversal

\- Rock Polish + Shadow Claw

\- Rock Tomb + Rock Throw

\- Wild Charge + Thunder

\- Accelerock

\- Continental Crush

 

Glalie + Mega Glalie

\- Icy Wind + Ice Beam

\- Blizzard + Iron Head

\- Dark Pulse + Shadow Ball

\- Gyro Ball

\- Water Pulse

\- Hyper Beam

\- Subzero Slammer

 

Heracross + Mega Heracross

\- Tackle + Sleep Talk + Endure

\- Horn Attack + Protect

\- Mega Horn + X-Scissor

\- Pin Missile + U-Turn

\- Bulk Up

\- Focus Punch + Close Combat

\- Reversal + Brick Break

\- Hyper Beam

\- Savage Spin-Out

 

Emboar

\- Flamethrower + Flare Blitz

\- Fire Punch + Heat Wave

\- Zen Headbutt + Iron Head

\- Hammer Arm + Brick Break

\- Poison Jab

\- Stone Edge + Scald

\- Wild Charge 

\- Solar Beam

 

Serperior

\- Leaf Storm

\- Solar Beam

\- Dragon Tail

\- Wrap + Agility

\- Giga Drain

\- Dragon Pulse

\- Frenzy Plant

 

Lucario + Mega Lucario

\- Extreme Speed + Quick Attack

\- Swords Dance + Iron Defense

\- Blaze Kick + Ice Punch + Thunder Punch

\- Metal Sound + Metal Claw

\- Close Combat + Force Palm

\- Bone Rush

\- Aura Sphere + Dragon Pulse

\- Flash Cannon + Psychic

\- Hyper Beam

\- All-Out Pummeling + Corkscrew Crash

 

Articuno

\- Ice Beam + Ice Shard

\- Blizzard + Icy Wind

\- Steel Wing + Hurricane

\- Protect

\- Aerial Ace + Brave Bird

\- Water Pulse

\- Subzero Slammer

\- Supersonic Skystrike

 

Infernape

\- Ability: Ultimate Blaze

\- Flamethrower + Fire Blast

\- Mach Punch + Close Combat

\- Solar Beam + Focus Punch

\- Dig + Double Team

\- Fire Spin + Thunder Punch

\- Flame Wheel + Flare Blitz

\- Super Flare Blitz

\- Inferno Overdrive

 

Sceptile + Mega Sceptile

\- Quick Attack + Agility

\- Dragon Claw

\- Aerial Ace + Iron Tail

\- Sunny Day + Solar Beam

\- Leaf Blade

\- Bullet Seed + Leaf Storm

\- Frenzy Plant

\- Bloom Doom

\- Ultimate Leaf Blade

 

Greninja + Ash-Greninja

\- Ability: Battle Bond

\- Water Shuriken

\- Double Team + Extreme Speed

\- Substitute + Shadow Sneak

\- Aerial Ace

\- Cut

\- Extrasensory + Ice Punch

\- Hydro Pump + Ice Beam

\- Hydro Vortex + Hydro Cannon

\- Double Team: Mega Water Shuriken

\- Ultra Transcendent Water Shuriken

 

Charizard + Mega Charizard Z

\- Ability 1: Tough Claws + Ability 2: Drought

\- Steel Wing + Mega Punch

\- Dragon Claw + Dragon Tail

\- Flamethrower + Fire Blast

\- Fire Spin + Thunder Punch

\- Dragon Rage + Incinerate

\- Seismic Toss + Flare Blitz

\- Blast Burn

\- Inferno Overdrive + Devastating Drake

\- Supreme Inferno Blast Burn

 

Ash's Articuno

(Ice Beam, Blizzard, Water Pulse)

(Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Sky Attack)

Ash's Infernape

(Mach Punch, Close Combat, Thunder Punch)

(Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, **Flare Blitz** ) 

Ash-Greninja

(Extreme Speed, Double Team, Substitute)

(Cut, Aerial Ace, Ninja Blades)

( **Water Shuriken** , Ice Beam, Hydro Pump)

Ash's Mega Charizard X

(Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Seismic Toss)

(Flamethrower, Fire Blast, **Blast Burn** )

OR

Ash's Mega Charizard Y

(Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Seismic Toss)

(Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Solar Beam, **Blast Burn** )

 

World Champion Ash

Raichu

[Quick Attack] + [Extreme Speed]

[Iron Tail]

[Magnet Rise] + [Discharge]

[Brick Break] + [Focus Punch]

[Thunder]

[Volt Tackle]

[Ultra Raging Thunder Storm]

[Mega Lightning Blitz]

 

World Champion Ash

Articuno

[Ice Beam]

[Blizzard] + [Ice Shard]

[Water Pulse]

[Agility]

[Brave Bird]

[Hurricane]

[Steel Wing] + [Aerial Ace]

[Sky Attack]

 

World Champion Ash

Blaze-Infernape

[Mach Punch]

[Close Combat] + [Thunder Punch]

[Flamethrower]

[Dig]

[Flame Wheel]

[Flare Blitz]

[SUPER FLARE BLITZ!!!]

\- 'Mach Punch has powered up tremendously'

\- 'What an incredibly massive Flamethrower'

\- 'The very, very strongest Flare Blitz'

 

World Champion Ash

Ash-Greninja

[Water Shuriken]

[Extreme Speed]

[Double Team] + [Substitute]

[Cut] + [Ninja Blades]

[Aerial Ace] + [Ice Beam] 

[Hydro Pump]

[ULTRA TRANSCENDENT WATER SHURIKEN!!!!!]

\- 'Substitute is absolutely amazing'

\- 'I've never seen Cut so powerful...'

\- 'The strongest Hydro Pump ever'

\- 'The very largest, very strongest Water Shuriken ever'

 

World Champion Ash

Mega Charizard Z

[Tough Claws] + [Drought]

[Dragon Claw] + [Dragon Tail]

[Mega Punch] + [Thunder Punch]

[Flamethrower]

[Fire Blast] + [Solar Beam]

[Seismic Toss]

[Blast Burn]

[SUPREME BLAST BURN!!!!!]

\- 'the biggest, most ferocious Flamethrower'

\- 'I can't believe how strong Dragon Claw is'

\- 'What a powerful Fire Blast!'

\- 'Seismic Toss has become so strong...'

\- 'The most devastating, destructive Blast Burn ever...'

 

Blaze-Infernape

\- Flamethrower

\- Mach Punch

\- Close Combat

\- Dig

\- Flame Wheel

\- Flare Blitz

 

Ash-Greninja

\- Giant Water Shuriken

\- Substitute

\- Double Team

\- Ninja Blades

\- Aerial Ace

\- Hydro Pump

\- Ultra Giant Water Shuriken

 

Mega Charizard Z

\- Flamethrower

\- Dragon Claw

\- Mega Punch

\- Fire Blast

\- Solar Beam

\- Seismic Toss

\- Blast Burn

 


	2. I'm Back + Raichu Sweep

The ultimate Pokemon tournament was being held in Kanto, its colossal stadium far bigger than any other stadium that had ever been built, in order to accommodate the endless hordes of people that were coming from all around the world to watch the World Championship Tournament. Trainers from all walks of life, including the Elite Four members and Champions of each region, were all in line to participate. People were all chatting excitedly among themselves, eagerly discussing the various participants in the League.

At the entrance to the stadium, a certain 25-year-old young man with raven-black hair, fiery auburn eyes and a muscular, lean body was draped in a long, black cloak, yet had a red baseball cap that clashes strikingly with the rest of his outfit. A Raichu, the evolved form of Pikachu, stood on his shoulder.

Ash: We're here, Raichu. Let's show everyone what we're made of!

Raichu: Rai!

As Ash faced the stadium, his thoughts drifted back to a certain young girl with honey-brown hair and sapphire-blue eyes. “Serena…” Ash muttered, lost in thought. He admitted he had always felt something special about Serena, something that was different from his other female companions. But it was only after her kiss, and after consulting his mother, that he realized that he was in love. He cursed himself again for the umpteenth time for not picking up on her feelings.

‘Rai? Raichu.’ Raichu petted his Trainer’s shoulder comfortingly, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

“Thanks buddy. For Serena, and for all of my Pokemon who have worked and trained so hard, I will become the World Champion!” Ash said determinedly.

Match 1: Ash VS. Brendan

Brendan: Tyranitar, go! 

Ash: Raichu, I choose you!

In the stands...

Serena: OMG...is that Ash?! He's back!

Brendan: Tyranitar, Dragon Claw!

Ash: Iron Tail!

Raichu overpowers Dragon Claw with Iron Tail and slams Iron Tail into Tyranitar repeatedly, sending it sprawling backwards. 

Ash: Raichu, end this with Focus Punch!

Raichu slams Focus Punch into Tyranitar's stomach and sends it flying hundreds of yards into the wall behind, knocking it unconscious.

Ref: Tyranitar is unable to battle. Raichu wins!

Brendan: Golem let's go!

Ash: If you think that using a Ground Type against my Raichu will be effective, Brendan, you’d better think again.

Brendan: We'll see. Golem, use Rollout!

Ash: Raichu, Ultimate Speed.

Raichu sped off at once, using the move that was created through a combination of Quick Attack and Extreme Speed. He shot off faster than the eye could see, moving in a blur before a second later Golem was sent flying upwards.

Ash (aura): Raichu, Ultimate Speed repeatedly. 

Raichu slammed its body into Golem repeatedly, again and again, for dozens of times before Golem finally sailed towards the ground, landing with a tremendous THUD, unconscious on the ground.

Brendan: Incineroar, go! Darkest Lariat!

Ash: Raichu, dodge and use Brick Break.

Raichu easily dodged Darkest Lariat and hit Incineroar with a super-effective Brick Break, almost knocking it out.

Ash: Brick Break again.

Raichu smashes Brick Break into Incineroar and sends it flying into the wall, knocking it out.

Brendan: I'll admit, Ash, your Raichu is powerful indeed. But let's see how it matches up to my ace. Salamence, go!

Salamence appears and evolves into Mega Salamence.

Brendan: Salamence, Incinerate!

Ash: Raichu, dodge with Ultimate Speed!

Raichu easily avoids all the fireballs. 

Ash: Now, Thunder!

Raichu yells, shooting out a massive bolt of lightning from its body, engulfing Mega Salamence and causing a huge explosion. Mega Salamence staggers to its feet, almost at its limit. 

Brendan: Dragon Rush!

Ash: Volt Tackle!

Raichu covers itself in an enormous veil of electricity before leaping off, leaving burn marks on the ground. It collides with Dragon Rush and overpowers it, causing Mega Salamence to be thrown backwards.

Ash: Let's end this! Catastroraichu!

Raichu leaps up, spins rapidly into a ball while covering itself with millions of tendrils of electricity before shooting off towards Mega Salamence, causing a colossal sparking explosion as lightning and electricity explodes and overwhelms Mega Salamence. Needless to say, Mega Salamence got knocked out.

Ref: Salamence is unable to battle! Raichu wins! Therefore Ash Ketchum is the winner!

 


	3. Lucario Sweep +Amourshipping

Serena: Ash?

Ash: It can't be... Serena?!

The two young adults stared at each other, never taking their eyes off each other. Ash noticed that Serena was dressed in a pink sundress with a straw hat and Mary Jane shoes; exactly like her outfit during their first meeting as children.

Ash: Serena...you look more beautiful than ever.

Serena (blushing): Thanks Ash. I...

Ash: Serena...I'm sorry for not picking up on your feelings earlier. Being away from you has actually taught me a thing or two about love. It made me realize how special you were to me, more so than any of my other female travelling companions. I...I love you.

Serena immediately threw her arms around Ash.

Serena: Ash...I've been waiting so long for the day that you would say that to me. 

Both of them were locked in a tight embrace, parting after what seemed like an eternity.

Raichu: Rai!

Serena: Wow, Pikachu evolved?

Ash: Yep!

Raichu cooed in delight as Serena petted him affectionately.

Serena: You know, Raichu, one of my Pokemon has missed you a lot. Come out, Sylveon!

Serena's Sylveon appeared. 

Sylveon:  _Hey, Raichu._

Raichu:  _Hey, Sylveon. Wow...your beauty never ceases to amaze me..._

Sylveon (blushing heavily):  _Thanks Raichu. Um, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you evolve?_

Raichu:  _I wanted to grow stronger for Ash. I feel I've out-lived my time as a Pikachu. Why, you...don't like it?_

Sylveon:  _No,no, it's not that; I mean you were cuter as a Pikachu, but now, you're more dashing._

Back to Amourshipping...

Ash took Serena's hand in his. 

Ash: Serena, I've been wanting to ask you...will you be my girlfriend?

Serena (tearing up): Yes! Yes, with all my heart!

Ash took her in his arms as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

 

Ash faced his new opponent David across the battlefield. Meanwhile Serena was watching anxiously in the stands. 'Ash...please win.'

David: Emboar, I choose you!

The Unova Fire-starter appeared before Ash. Ash smirked.

Ash: Lucario, I choose you!

Lucario came out of its Pokeball and let loose a bellow, releasing a blast of aura that sent chills down everyone's spine. Lucario then sat down and took up a meditating stance.

David: This is too easy. Emboar, Flamethrower!

Emboar's Flamethrower landed a direct hit on Lucario, but when the smoke cleared, Lucario was still calmly meditating, as though it hadn't felt a thing.

Ash: You're gonna have to do a lot better than that if you wanna shake him up.

David: Urgh Emboar use Fire Blast!

Fire Blast landed a direct hit on Lucario but still has no effect whatsoever.

Ash: Lucario, Extreme Speed and Quick Attack combo.

Lucario opened his eyes and suddenly vanished. Suddenly it appeared in front of Emboar, slamming into him and sending it sprawling backwards.

Ash: Now wrap this up with Bone Rush.

Creating a long glowing bone staff, Lucario landed a powerful uppercut on Emboar, sending him flying over a hundred feet up. Lucario then leapt up, got above Emboar and smashed Bone Rush onto Emboar's stomach, slamming him forcefully into the ground. When the dust cleared, Emboar was unconscious.

Ref: Emboar is unable to battle. Lucario wins!

David: Weavile, let's go! Use Icy Wind on the battlefield!

Weavile froze the battlefield with Icy Wind, before skating on it easily, its speed having doubled. However, Ash and Lucario merely looked at it calmly. 

David: Ice Punch!

Ash: Blaze Kick!

Lucario kicked out with a flaming paw, overpowering Weavile and sending it flying backwards.

Ash: Finish this with Aura Sphere!

Creating a ball of energy in its hands, Lucario hurled it at Weavile, sending it crashing into the wall behind and knocking it out.

Ref: Weavile is unable to battle. Lucario wins!

David: ARGH...Blastoise let's go! Mega Evolve!

Mega Blastoise stood before Lucario. Ash grinned.

Ash: Now this is getting interesting.

David: Rapid Spin!

Mega Blastoise put its arms and legs into its shell and spun wildly on the ice, careering towards Lucario at top speeds.

Ash: Lucario, use Bone Rush on the ice!

Lucario struck Bone Rush on the icy battlefield, shattering it completely and sending the still spinning Blastoise flying up.

David: Blastoise, Power-Up Punch!

Ash: You use Power-Up Punch as well!

Both Lucario and Mega Blastoise slammed their glowing fists against one another, sending both of them skidding backwards.

Ash: Metal Sound!

Lucario let off immense gray sonic waves from its mouth, disorienting and causing Mega Blastoise to stagger about dizzily.

David: No...Blastoise, get a grip on yourself!

Ash: Lucario, Flash Cannon. End this battle!

Lucario fired a massive blast of white energy from its mouth, engulfing Blastoise in it and causing another huge explosion. Of course, Blastoise was knocked out.

Ref: Blastoise is unable to battle. Lucario wins! Which means Ash is the winner!

Serena: Yes! Ash did it!

Ash: Lucario, well done. I'm proud of you.

Ash returned Lucario to his Pokeball.

Later, in their hotel room...

Serena: Ash, you did it! I still can't believe how strong you've become.

Ash: No prob, Serena. You were one of the main reasons why I trained so hard with my Pokemon. Thank you. For giving me the motivation and encouragement.

Serena: Oh, Ash...it's thanks to you that I got to realise my dream and become Kalos Queen.

Serena kisses him tenderly, which Ash spontaneously returns. Ash and Serena fall onto the bed, kissing each other; Ash unzips his pants while Serena strips off her panties and unzips her dress. Serena moans low in her throat as Ash plunges his erect member into her, whilst sucking hungrily on her breasts. All through the night they make love, Ash spilling his seed into her after making her climax twice, before falling asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. Sceptile and Infernape Sweep

The next day, Ash stood facing Trip in their upcoming match.

Trip: Let's see how far you've come Ash. Camerupt I choose you!

Ash: Sceptile, let's go!

Sceptile appeared, its signature twig in its mouth as it folded its arms and looked disparagingly at the Camerupt opposite him.

Trip: Sunny Day!

Ash: Wrong move, Trip. Sceptile, Solar Beam!

Empowered by Sunny Day, Sceptile sent out the largest Solar Beam anyone had ever seen. 

Trip: Oh, shit...Camerupt use Lava Plume!

The Solar Beam completely overcame Lava Plume and enveloped Camerupt; when the smoke cleared, Camerupt was unconscious on the ground. 

Trip: Mightyena, let's go! Crunch!

Ash: Dodge it, Sceptile.

Sceptile lazily dodged Mightyena.

Ash: Finish it with Dragon Claw.

With glowing green claws, Sceptile slashed Mightyena, causing a large explosion and knocking Mightyena unconscious.

Trip: Damn...Blaziken, let's go! Mega Evolve!

Mega Blaziken struck a fighting pose in front of Sceptile, who just looked dirtily at it. 

Trip: Flamethrower!

Ash: Solar Beam!

The two attacks collided, leaving a huge column of fire and smoke.

Ash: Now, Sceptile. Quick Attack followed by Leaf Blade!

Sceptile sped off faster than a speeding bullet. It slashed Mega Blaziken brutally with Leaf Blade, sending it skidding back over thirty feet in extreme pain. 

Trip: Blaze Kick!

Ash: Leaf Storm!

Mega Blaziken was trapped by Leaf Storm, hopelessly suspended in the air as the razor-sharp leaves beat mercilessly against its body. 

Trip: No way!

Ash: Sceptile, finish this with Bullet Seed!

The barrage of seeds collided into Mega Blaziken and sent it flying and crashing into the wall behind; anyone could tell that it had been knocked out cold.

Trip: Enough of this! Serperior, lets go! Mega Evolve!

Ash: Mega Serperior, eh? This just keeps getting better.

Trip: Serperior, Leaf Tornado!

Ash: Sceptile use Quick Attack to dodge!

As Mega Serperior sent off a massive tornado of leaves towards Sceptile, Sceptile vanished, avoiding the tornado.

Ash: Now, use Leaf Blade!

Sceptile suddenly reappeared in front of Mega Serperior and slashes it brutally with Leaf Blade, causing Mega Serperior to cry out in pain.

Ash: Enough messing around! Sceptile, Mega Evolve!

Mega Sceptile stood proud and tall in front of Mega Serperior.

Trip: Oh,no...

Ash: Oh, yes! Sceptile, Frenzy Plant!

Mega Sceptile slammed the ground, causing numerous thick colossal vines to appear out of the ground, wrapping themselves tightly around Mega Serperior, while many of the vines slammed Serperior to the ground and were beating the living daylights out of Serperior.

Ash: Finish this with Ultimate Leaf Blade!

Mega Sceptile sent Mega Serperior flying hundreds of feet into the sky with an ultrapowered Leaf Blade, and as Mega Serperior sailed back towards the ground, Mega Sceptile slammed Leaf Blade into its belly, sending it flying into the wall behind, knocking it unconscious.

Ref: Serperior is unable to battle. Sceptile wins! Therefore Ash Ketchum is the winner!

* * *

 

Serena: Here you go, Sceptile, some PokePuffs for your hard work.

Ash: Eat up, Sceptile, you've earned it.

Sceptile eagerly dug in to the PokePuffs and lifted its thumb, clearly entranced by the delicious taste of the PokePuffs.

Serena: Ash, be careful for your next match. That Paul...

Ash: Don't worry, Serena, I know exactly who to use to defeat him.

* * *

 

Paul: Ash! I've been waiting to battle you again! Aggron, go!

Ash: Me too, Paul. Infernape, I choose you!

Paul: Infernape, eh? Aggron, charge in with Metal Claw!

Ash: Infernape, dodge and use Mach Punch!

Infernape easily dodges Metal Claw and uppercuts Aggron with Mach Punch, sending it flying over fifty feet upwards. Infernape then leaps up and drives its glowing white fist into Aggron's stomach, sending it crashing into the wall behind, knocking it unconscious.

Paul: Impossible! How did Infernape get so strong?!

Ash: Just the right kind of training and bonding.

Paul: I won't lose that easily. Drapion stand by for battle!

Drapion appears. Infernape takes up a fighting stance.

Paul: Drapion, Pin Missile!

Ash: Infernape, use Flamethrower!

Infernape's Flamethrower easily burns through Pin Missile and collides into Drapion, pushing it back.

Ash: Now, finish with Flame Wheel!

Infernape lands a perfect Flame Wheel on Drapion, slamming into the wall behind and crushing it underneath the inferno of flames.

Ref: Drapion is unable to battle. Infernape wins!

Paul: This is my final Pokemon. Electivire, let's go!

Ash: Infernape, Electivire is here. Let's be sure to win!

Infernape howls in agreement.

Paul: Electivire, Thunder Punch!

Ash: Infernape, Mach Punch!

The two trade blows; Infernape gains the upper hand, pushing Electivire back.

Paul: Brick Break!

Ash: Karate Chop, then follow up with Close Combat!

Infernape's Karate Chop overpowers Brick Break, before Electivire is bombarded with jabs, punches and kicks from Infernape.

Paul: Now, grab it! Use Thunder!

Electivire wraps its tails around Infernape, before drenching it in electricity.

Serena: Oh, no!

Ash: Infernape, I believe in you! Let's show them your true power!

Infernape suddenly looks up, its eyes glowing red, as it unleashes its Ultimate Blaze.

Ash: Mach Punch!

Infernape slams its fist into Electivire, sending it sprawling back.

Ash: Now! Super Flare Blitz!

Covering itself in a massive column of flames, Infernape hurtles at full force towards Electivire, slamming into it and causing a massive fiery explosion, kicking up a funnel cloud of fire and smoke. When the smoke clears, Infernape stands over an unconscious Electivire.

Ref: Electivire is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum is the winner!

 


	5. Ash-Greninja Sweep

Ash: Serena, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine.

Gary: Ah, so you're the little lady who stole our Ash's heart. The Kalos Queen, no less.

Ash: This is my longtime friend Gary Oak, Professor Oak's grandson. (whispers) Don't mind what he says, he likes to tease me.

Gary: I heard that Ash, and I'm proud of it. 

Lillie: Hi, I'm Lillie. Nice to meet you.

Mallow: I'm Mallow. Ash told us a lot about you in Alola.

Ash: They were my classmates during my stay in the Alola Region.

Serena: Hi y'all. Nice to meet you. Oh, Ash, your match is about to start. We'll go take our seats. Be careful, Diantha's your opponent this time.

Ash: I will Serena. Don't worry, I know the Pokemon to defeat her.

Mallow: That's Ash for you. Serena, sit with me and Lillie.

* * *

 

Diantha: Ash, it's been too long. I hope you're ready, cos I'm not going down without a fight!

Ash: Trust me, Diantha, it wouldn't be as good if you went down without one.

Diantha: Bisharp, let's go!

Ash: Greninja, I choose you!

Greninja appeared in front of Ash and struck a ninja pose. 

Diantha: Bisharp, Iron Head!

Ash: Greninja, grab it!

Bisharp charged towards Greninja with its glowing pointed head. However, Greninja casually reached out and stopped Bisharp in its tracks by grabbing its head like it was nothing.

Ash: Now, Cut!

Drawing a white sword of energy, Greninja struck Bisharp multiple times, before a powerful slash sent Bisharp flying back and landed roughly on the ground.

Ash: Finish this! Water Shuriken!

Greninja threw out a pair of razor-sharp throwing stars, hitting Bisharp directly and knocking it unconscious.

Ref: Bisharp is unable to battle. Greninja wins!

Diantha: Unbelievable...how did Greninja get so strong? No matter. Gourgeist, I choose you!

The Ghost and Grass-type appeared in front of Greninja.

Diantha: Bullet Seed!

Ash: Charge in and use Aerial Ace!

Greninja suddenly vanished, avoiding the hail of seeds from Gourgeist, then suddenly appearing behind it. With its glowing hands and feet, it pounded Gourgeist with punches and kicks until Gourgeist slammed into the ground, out cold. 

Diantha: No...I can't hold back any longer. Ampharos, go! Mega Evolve!

A Mega Ampharos stood in front of Greninja, taking up a battle stance.

Ash: In that case, we'll show you our full power! Greninja, stronger, stronger! Full Power!

Serena: Here it comes!

Ash-Greninja stood in all its glory facing Mega Ampharos.

Gary: Amazing...so this is the Ash-Greninja I've heard so much about.

Mallow and Lillie: Incredible...

Diantha: Ampharos, Thunderbolt!

Ash: Extreme Speed!

Ash-Greninja shot off in a blur, dodging the Thunderbolt before reappearing suddenly in front of Ampharos, slamming into it and sending it skidding painfully backwards. 

Diantha: Dragon Pulse!

Ash: Block it!

Ash-Greninja raised it arms and took the Dragon Pulse head-on; when the smoke cleared, it remained standing as if it hadn't felt a thing.

Diantha: Man...just how tough is Greninja? Zap Cannon!

Ash: Cut!

Drawing a pair of super-strong ninja swords of white energy, Ash-Greninja with a fearsome battle cry actually sliced the Zap Cannon in two like it was made of wool. Closing the distance it drove its blades into Ampharos's stomach, sending the electric type sprawling and rolling painfully on the field. 

Diantha: Ampharos, Thunderbolt once more!

Ash: Greninja, Cut into the ground!

Ash-Greninja stabbed one of its swords into the ground as the bolt of electricity slammed onto it. When the attack was over, Ash-Greninja stood up, totally unaffected by it.

Ash: Finish this, Greninja. Hydro Pump!

Ash-Greninja, puffing out its chest, let loose a ferocious, gargantuan blast of water from its palms, and Diantha could only watch on helplessly as the blast slammed Mega Ampharos into the wall behind, effectively knocking it unconscious.

Ref: Ampharos is unable to battle. Greninja wins!

Diantha: I only have one left. Gardevoir, I choose you!

Ash: There you are, Gardevoir. Greninja has been wanting to battle you again!

Diantha: Gardevoir, Mega Evolve!

Mega Gardevoir stood in front of Ash-Greninja.

Diantha: Shadow Ball!

Ash: Extreme Speed!

Ash-Greninja shot off faster than a speeding bullet, easily avoiding Shadow Ball before colliding into Mega Gardevoir, sending the Psychic and Fairy Type skidding backwards.

Ash: Double Team!

Diantha: Rapid fire Shadow Ball!

Dozens of copies of Ash-Greninja appeared and started dashing towards Mega Gardevoir. Despite the fact that some copies were shot down by Shadow Ball, most still remained.

Ash: Use Cut along with it!

Diantha: Reflect!

As Gardevoir set up the psychic barrier, the army of Ash-Greninja copies struck the barrier with their swords, shattering the barrier into pieces and sending Mega Gardevoir skidding backwards.

Ash: Aerial Ace!

Ash-Greninja landed a powerful uppercut on Mega Gardevoir before bombarding her with more punches and kicks until a particularly powerful kick sent her sprawling back towards Diantha.

Diantha: Moonblast!

Ash (aura): Greninja, use Substitute to avoid it.

The Moonblast struck what appeared to be Ash-Greninja, but to Diantha's shock, was revealed to be a log on the battlefield. Ash-Greninja, meanwhile, had vanished completely.

Diantha: Where?!

Ash: Now! Shadow Sneak with Cut!

Ash-Greninja suddenly appeared out of the shadows from behind Gardevoir, before slamming Cut into her head, sending her flying once more.

Diantha: Gardevoir, come on! We can still do this! Moonblast!

Ash: Block it!

Ash-Greninja once again raised it arms and tanked the Moonblast, deflecting it completely.

Diantha: Not again...

Ash: Now! ULTRA TRANSCENDENT WATER SHURIKEN!!!

Ash-Greninja lifted the Water Shuriken and a giant whirlpool formed around him; when it cleared, a colossal golden Water Shuriken larger than a flying saucer was hovering above it. Ash-Greninja hurled it at Mega Gardevoir, and Diantha could only look on as a titanic vortex of water engulfed Mega Gardevoir before creating an equally large explosion. Needless to say, Gardevoir was unconscious.

Ref: Gardevoir is unable to battle. Greninja wins! Which means Ash Ketchum is the winner!

 

 


	6. The Mighty Charizard

Serena: Ash...Cynthia is incredibly powerful. I heard her Garchomp has never been defeated before. What's more, she can mega-evolve it. 

Ash: Don't worry, Serena. I know she's strong, but she's yet to meet my strongest Pokemon.

Serena: What?! You mean you have a Pokemon stronger than Infernape and Greninja?

Ash (chuckles): You'll see.

Serena: Alright, in that case, be careful.

Ash and Serena share a passionate kiss before Ash leaves for the battlefield.

* * *

Lillie: I wonder what Ash's strongest Pokemon could be.

Mallow: If it's really stronger than Ash's other Pokemon so far...

Gary: Oh, I can't wait to see it in action again. It really is a true monster.

Serena: Ash will definitely win. I'm sure.

On the field...

Cynthia: Ash! Let's see how you will match up to my Garchomp!

Garchomp appears and lets off a tremendous roar.

Ash: I choose you, CHARIZARD!!!

Charizard appears and lets off an earth-shaking roar, sending off shockwaves of pressure and causing cracks to appear on the ground.

Gary: There it is! Ash's infamous Charizard!

Lillie: Amazing...

Serena: I didn't know Ash had a Charizard...it looks even stronger than Alain's...

Cynthia: Garchomp, Flamethrower!

Ash: Charizard use Flamethrower too!

Both Pokemon let out a huge bout of flames that collide with one another, giving off a huge explosion. 

Ash: Fly up, Charizard!

Cynthia: Garchomp, follow it and use Dragon Rush!

Garchomp follows Charizard and unleashes a full-force Dragon Rush. 

Ash: Grab it!

Charizard reaches out and, doing what others would deem as impossible, grabbed and stopped Garchomp in mid-air. 

Cynthia: What?!

Ash: Now, Seismic Toss!

Charizard grabs Garchomp, spins it around in the air countless times before hurling and slamming down into the ground.

Cynthia: Garchomp are you alright?

Garchomp emerges from the crater in the ground, shaking its head wearily but roaring in defiance.

Cynthia: Alright, let's take this up a notch! Mega Evolve!

Mega Garchomp stands in front of Charizard.

Ash: We'll show you our full power as well! Charizard, Mega Evolve!

Mega Charizard Z, a fusion of X and Y, stands proud and tall in front of Mega Garchomp.

Ash: Mega Charizard Z has both Abilities Tough Claws and Drought, greatly boosting the power of its physical and Fire-Type moves. 

Cynthia: Impressive...Garchomp, Draco Meteor!

Ash: Charizard, use Steel Wing! Spin and cut through them all!

Using Steel Wing, Mega Charizard Z negates Draco Meteor and bears down on Mega Garchomp.

Cynthia: Now, Garchomp! Brick Break!

Mega Garchomp leaps up and lands a powerful Brick Break on Mega Charizard Z, causing it to stagger back in pain. 

Cynthia: Follow up with Dragon Claw!

Ash: Dodge, then use Dragon Claw as well!

Mega Charizard Z easily dodges all of Garchomp's strikes before unleashing Dragon Claw, slashing and slamming Mega Garchomp again and again before a powerful swipe sends Mega Garchomp skidding back.

Ash: Dragon Tail!

Dragon Tail slams down forcefully on Mega Garchomp, the super-effective move slamming the pseudo-legendary into the ground.

Cynthia: Garchomp!

Ash: Fire Blast!

Mega Charizard Z fires a huge golden blast of fire, hitting Garchomp and causing it to stagger back in pain. 

Cynthia: I can't believe its power...Garchomp, Flamethrower!

Ash: Flamethrower!

This time, Mega Charizard Z lets loose the biggest, most ferocious Flamethrower anyone has ever seen, easily overpowering Garchomp's Flamethrower and sending it back even more.

Cynthia: Garchomp, give it all you've got! Giga Impact!

Ash: Finish this! Supreme Blast Burn!

Mega Charizard Z covers himself in a massive wall of golden flames, before punching the ground below it. The shockwaves travel outwards before the ground erupts beneath Garchomp, engulfing it in a colossal explosion equivalent to over 100 tonnes of TNT. When the smoke finally cleared, Garchomp was unconscious on the ground.

Ref: Garchomp is unable to battle! Charizard wins! Which means that Ash Ketchum is the new World Champion!

Ash: YES! WE DID IT!

Mallow and Lillie: He did it!

Gary: Good on you, Ash!

Serena: Wooooo!!!! Ash you did it!

Ash couldn't have been happier. Raichu, Lucario, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja and Charizard were all celebrating around him. With his dream fulfilled, and a beautiful girl to kiss tonight, Ash felt as though he was at the peak of the world.

 

 


	7. Ash's strongest Pokemon

World Champion Ash

'Ash's Lucario is powerful enough to match up to Mewtwo.'

Mega Lucario

\- Fastest Extreme Speed

\- Strongest Bone Rush

\- Devastating Blaze Kick

\- Biggest Aura Sphere

\- Metal Sound

\- Close Combat

\- Greatest, strongest Hyper Beam

 

'Ash's Sceptile is a legend among its own kind.'

Mega Sceptile

\- Master in Leaf Blade

\- Fastest Quick Attack ever

\- Most powerful Frenzy Plant

\- Strongest Leaf Blade

\- Iron Tail for greater versatility

\- Strongest Solar Beam

\- Super Leaf Storm

\- Exploding Bullet Seed

\- Ultimate Leaf Blade

 

'Ash's Infernape puts Mega-Evolved Pokemon to shame with its ultimate Blaze.'

Blaze-Infernape

\- Strongest Mach Punch

\- Massive Flamethrower

\- Devastating Flame Wheel

\- Close Combat

\- Thunder Punch for Water-Types

\- Strongest Flare Blitz

\- Blazing Mach Punch

\- Exploding Flamethrower

\- Mega Flare Blitz

 

Ash's Charizard and Greninja, when their full potential is unleashed, have phenomenal power that puts Legendary Pokemon to shame. 

 

Ash-Greninja

\- Swiftest Extreme Speed

\- Most numerous Double Team

\- Substitute for quick getaways

\- Ice Beam for Grass-Types

\- Sharpest Water Shuriken

\- Strongest Hydro Pump

Ninja Blades: Four times stronger than Cut

Water Shuriken: Shuriken Barrage

Water Shuriken: Transcendent Shuriken

 

Mega Charizard EX

\- Fusion of X and Y

\- Strongest Dragon Claw

\- Devastating Mega Punch

\- Great Exploding Flamethrower

\- Exploding Fire Blast

\- Strongest Seismic Toss

\- Solar Beam for Water-Types

\- Most devastating Blast Burn

Supreme Blast Burn

 

Ash-Greninja VS. Mega Sceptile

Sawyer: Sceptile, start off with Leaf Storm!

Ash: Greninja, Ice Beam!

Sawyer: An Ice-Type Move?!

Greninja struck Sceptile with the super-effective Ice Beam, blasting Sceptile back.

Ash: Ninja Blades!

Sawyer: Quick, use Leaf Blade!

To everyone's surprise, Sceptile was getting pushed back, while Greninja gained the upper hand, each slash more powerful than the last. With a final swipe of its sword, Greninja sent Sceptile sprawling back towards its Trainer.

Ash: Finish this! Water Shuriken Barrage!

Grabbing the Shuriken on its back, Greninja hurled it at Sceptile. As it flew, the Shuriken suddenly multiplied, and Sceptile tried to avoid it on Sawyer's command. However, to everyone's shock, the Shurikens magically avoided all the rocks and ground as well and relentlessly pursued Sceptile, before they all crashed and slammed painfully into the Grass-Type, all eight of them.

Sawyer: SCEPTILE!!!!!

Sceptile was on the field, in its base form, unconscious.

 

Ash-Greninja

Greninja

Extreme Speed + Double Team

Substitute

Water Shuriken

Water Shuriken Barrage

Cut + Aerial Ace

Ice Beam

Hydro Pump

Ninja Blades

Ultra Water Shuriken

 

Greninja (Ash-Greninja)

Ninja Blades

Water Shuriken Barrage

Substitute

Hydro Pump

Golden Water Shuriken

Ultra Transcendent Water Shuriken

NINJA BLADES!!!

HYDRO PUMP!

ULTRA WATER SHURIKEN!!!!!

 

Ash's Charizard

Mega Charizard Z

Dragon Claw

Flamethrower

Fire Blast

Mega Punch

Solar Beam

Seismic Toss

BLAST BURN

Supreme Inferno Blast Burn

 

My Shiny Metagross

Mega Metagross

\+ Flash Cannon

\+ Psychic

\+ Hammer Arm

\+ Meteor Mash

\+ Psyshock

\+ Stone Edge

\+ Bullet Punch 

\+ Thunder 

\+ Hyper Beam

 

Ash's Pikachu

\+ Extreme Speed

\+ Brick Break

\+ Iron Tail

\+ Focus Punch

\+ Thunderbolt

\+ Discharge

\+ Magnet Rise

\+ Volt Tackle

\+ Thunder

\+ 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt

\+ Catastropika

 

Ash ||| Mega Lucario

\+ Extreme Speed

\+ Aura Sphere

\+ Bone Rush

\+ Bullet Punch

\+ Meteor Mash

\+ Close Combat

\+ Thunder Punch

\+ Dragon Pulse

\+ Dark Pulse 

\+ Hyper Beam

 

Ash's Mega Charizard X

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Earthquake

\+ Dragon Claw

\+ Dragon Rage 

\+ Fire Punch

\+ Steel Wing

\+ Flare Blitz

\+ Seismic Toss

\+ Blast Burn

 

Ash-Infernape

\+ Base 147 Attack, Base 122 Defense

\+ Base 158 S.Attack, Base 129 S.Defense

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Mach Punch

\+ Dig

\+ Rock Slide

\+ Close Combat

\+ Thunder Punch

\+ Flare Blitz

\+ Overheat

\+ Blast Burn

 

Mega Ash-Charizard

\+ 158 Attack, 169 Sp. Attack

\+ 140 Defense, 148 Sp. Defense 

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Steel Wing

\+ Earthquake

\+ Dragon Claw

\+ Dragon Rush

\+ Solar Beam 

\+ Fire Blast

\+ Seismic Toss

\+ Overheat

\+ Blast Burn

 

Ultimate Ash-Greninja

\+ 164 Attack, 175 Sp. Attack 

\+ 144 Defense, 151 Sp. Defense

\+ Water Shuriken

\+ Night Slash

\+ Aerial Ace

\+ Double Team

\+ Samurai Blades 

\+ Ice Shuriken

\+ Hydro Cannon

\+ Super Infinity Ultra Water Shuriken 

\+ Infinity Ultra Ice Shuriken

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Ash the new God

Ash had had enough. The reasons why he had lost all his Leagues, why he kept on failing, was all because of Arceus, the 'God' of the Pokemon World. But Ash knew better. He knew that compared to the One True God, the Almighty Father, Son and Holy Spirit of Heaven, Arceus was nothing. Yet Arceus still played God, pulling the strings behind all of Ash's misfortune. But now Ash was ready. His team of heroes were powerful enough to now stop Arceus and his minions once and for all.

Arceus: You are a fool to challenge me Ash Ketchum.

Ash: And you're a fool for playing God.

Arceus was surrounded by every single Legendary Pokemon there was, ready to defeat Ash and defend Arceus's honor.

Arceus: Kyurem, crush that boy!

Ash: Natsu, I choose you!

Round 1: Natsu VS. Kyurem

Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fists!

Dashing forward at blinding speed Natsu pummels and beats up Kyurem with his Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fists, dealing critical damage and reducing Kyurem's health to 10%.

Kyurem: Dragon Breath!

Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Roar!

Fire Dragon King's Roar easily overpowers Dragon Breath and overwhelms Kyurem, reducing his health to 0.

Suicune appears next.

Suicune: Hydro Pump!

Hydro Pump lands a direct hit, reducing Natsu's Health to 90%. 

Natsu: Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!

Suicune is engulfed in the flames, its health instantly reduced to 25%.

Natsu: Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fists!

A single raging flaming fist reduces Suicune's health to 0 instantly.

Arceus sends out Moltres next.

Moltres: Fire Blast!

Natsu consumes the flames, grinning like a madman.

Moltres: WHAT?!

Natsu: Dragon Slayer Secret Art - - - - - - Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!

Natsu's devastating finisher instantly reduced Moltres's health to 0.

Arceus sends out Darkrai next.

Ash recalls Natsu and sends out Greninja, who immediately transforms into Ash-Greninja.

Darkrai: Dark Void!

Greninja: Night Slash!

Greninja cuts the Dark Void in two, negating it completely.

Greninja: Aerial Ace!

Greninja pummels Darkrai reducing his health to 60%. 

Greninja: Ninja Blades!

Darkrai - 0% health #KO

Arceus sends out Entei.

Entei: Hyper Beam!

Greninja: Ninja Blades!

Greninja deflects the Hyper Beam with Ninja Blades before landing several critical hits on Entei - Health@50%.

Greninja: Double Team! Water Shuriken!

Hundreds of clones of Ash-Greninja appear, before they all combine their power into a Giant >100X Water Shuriken that engulfs Entei in a massive whirlpool explosion.

Entei - 0 health

Arceus sends out Zapdos.

Zapdos: Thunder!

Greninja's health is still 100%.

Zapdos: WTH?!

Greninja: Hydro Cannon!

A massive Kamehameha water Blast deals loads of damage to Zapdos despite not being very effective.

Zapdos - 25% health

Greninja: Ice Beam!

Zapdos - 0 health

Ash recalls Greninja and sends out his Charizard. Charizard activates Battle Bond and transforms into Ash-Charizard.

Arceus sends out Zekrom.

Zekrom: Bolt Strike!

Charizard dodged it and closes the distance, ready to strike.

Charizard: Dragon Claw! Dragon Rage!

The two powerful Dragon Type moves deals critical damage to Zekrom

Zekrom - 50% health

Zekrom: Grrr...Dragon Rage!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Flamethrower overpowers Zekrom's attack and lands a direct hit. Zekrom - 30% health

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Zekrom: 10% health

Charizard: Flare Blitz!

Zekrom at 0 health

Arceus sends out Articuno

Articuno: Water Pulse!

Charizard dodges it easily and prepares to attack.

Charizard: Fire Blast!

Articuno - 40% health and burnt

Charizard: Blast Burn!

Articuno - 0 health

Ash recalls Charizard.

Arceus sends out Solgaleo.

Ash: Erlang Shen, I choose you!

Erlang Shen: Nine Turns Ultimate Skill!

Nine Turns Ultimate Skill - 10^1000X Steel durability

Solgaleo: Sunsteel Strike!

Erlang Shen is still at 100.0% health.

Erlang Shen: Sky-Crushing Punch!

Solgaleo - 0 health #instantKO

Arceus sends out Lunala.

Lunala: Moongeist Beam!

Erlang Shen - 100.0% health #noeffect

Erlang Shen: Black Hole Eclipse!

Lunala - OHKO 0% health

Arceus sends out Yveltal.

Yveltal: Oblivion Wing!

Erlang Shen - 100% health #stillnoeffect

Arceus: Yveltal, I give you power!

Yveltal: Oblivion Wing X 1000! Hyper Beam X 100,000!

Both attacks land direct hits on Erlang Shen.

Erlang Shen - 100.000% health

Yveltal: I can't believe it...

Erlang Shen: Divine Spear Secret Art - - - - - Final Ultra Infinite Piercing Blitz!

Yveltal - OHKO 0% health #instantkill

Arceus sends out Zygarde 100% Form

Zygarde: Thousand Arrows!

Erlang Shen - 100% health #don'tyoueverlearn

Zygarde: Core Enforcer! Dragon Pulse!

Erlang Shen - 100.0% health #apparentlynot

Erlang Shen: 18 Dragon-Subduing Palms Secret Art - - - - - - Ultimate Apocalypse Divine Dragon!

Zygarde - 0% health OHKO

Arceus sent out Reshiram.

Erlang Shen: Sky-Crushing Bursting Combo - Meteor Punches!

Reshiram - 0% health #instantKO

Erlang Shen: This is really getting sad...

Ash: I agree...But Arceus deserves it.

Arceus sends out Primal Kyogre.

Primal Kyogre: Hydro Cannon! 

Erlang Shen - STILL 100% health

Erlang Shen: Sky-Crushing Fist - Exploding Nova Punch!

Kyogre - 10% health

Arceus: Finally, not a OHKO

Erlang Shen: Seismic Toss!

Erlang Shen singlehandedly lifts Kyogre up into space before hurling him down all the way back to the surface

Kyogre - 0% health

Arceus sends out Primal Groudon

Primal Groudon: Precipice Blades X 1000!

Erlang Shen: Nine Turns Ultimate Skill - - - - Steel X 10^1000 defenses still in place

Erlang Shen - 100% health

Erlang Shen: Divine Spear Secret Art - - - - Final Ultra Infinite Piercing Blitz!

Primal Groudon - 0% health #instantkill

Arceus sends out Mega Latios, Mega Latias and Mega Rayquaza, all of whom are effortlessly defeated by Erlang Shen using Ultimate Apocalypse Divine Dragon.

Arceus: Enough of this! Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, with me!

Dialga: Roar of Time!

Palkia: Special Rend!

Giratina: Shadow Force!

Arceus: Judgement!

Erlang Shen - STILL 100.0% health

Erlang Shen: Heaven's Punishment Secret Art - Ultimate Final Infinite Thunder Storm!

Dialga, Palkia and Giratina - 0% health OHKO

Erlang Shen: Heavenly Eye Secret Art - - - - - Final Infinite Shining Transcendent Blast!

Arceus: NOOOOO!!!

Arceus: 0% health #instantkill

Ash: Yeah! I've beaten Arceus! That means...

 

 The Unbreakable Bond

Mega Lucario

\+ Bone Rush

\+ Extreme Speed

\+ Aura Sphere 

\+ Samurai Armor technique

\+ Close Combat

\+ Bullet Punch 

\+ Dragon Pulse

\+ Hyper Beam

 

Mega Blastoise

\+ Skull Bash

\+ Water Pulse

\+ Dragon Pulse

\+ Hydro Pump

\+ Ice Beam

\+ Hydro Cannon

 

Mega Sceptile

\+ Quick Attack

\+ Grassy Terrain

\+ Dragon Claw

\+ Leaf Blade

\+ Iron Tail

\+ Leaf Storm

\+ Frenzy Plant

 

Ash-Charizard

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Steel Wing

\+ Earthquake

\+ Dragon Rush

\+ Dragon Tail

\+ Seismic Toss

\+ Blast Burn

 

Ash-Greninja

\+ Water Shuriken

\+ Double Team

\+ Night Slash

\+ Aerial Ace

\+ Samurai Armor

\+ Aura Sphere

\+ 225 Power Ultra Water Shuriken

\+ 220 Power Giant Shadow Shuriken

\+ 220 Power Giant Ice Shuriken

 

Ash-Hawlucha

\+ Karate Chop

\+ X-Scissor

\+ Hone Claws

\+ High Jump Kick

\+ Flying Press

\+ Payback

\+ All-Out Pummeling

 

Ash-Infernape

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Acrobatics

\+ Dig

\+ Mach Punch

\+ Close Combat

\+ Flare Blitz

\+ Thunder Punch

\+ Blast Burn

 


	9. God Ash Team

Ash Ketchum

\+ Pokemon Master Omni-God

 

God Pikachu

\+ Extreme Speed

\+ Iron Tail

\+ Dynamic Punch & Focus Punch

\+ Recover & Magnet Rise

\+ Thunderbolt & Discharge

\+ Volt Tackle X 1000

Ultra Gigavolt Kamehameha Burst

= Gigavolt Havoc X 100,000,000

\+ Big Bang Thunder Punch

100,000,000,000,000 Volt Thunder

 

Arceus + Ultra Arceus 

\+ Judgement X 100,000,000

\+ Hyper Beam X 100,000,000,000

\+ Earthquake & Land's Wrath

\+ Light Screen 

\+ Genesis Supernova 

\+ 100,000,000,000 Volt Thunder

\+ Cosmic Apocalypse 

\+ Divine Kamehameha Wrath 

\+ Super Big Bang Wave 

 

Lucario & Ash-Lucario

\+ Extreme Speed & Double Team

\+ Metal Claw & Meteor Mash

\+ Focus Punch & Heal Pulse

\+ Close Combat & Bullet Punch

\+ Thunder Punch & Bone Rush

\+ Sacred Sword & Thunderbolt 

\+ Aura Sphere X 1000

\+ Dark Pulse & Shadow Claw 

\+ Final Aura Kamehameha

 

Ho-Oh

\+ Sacred Fire

\+ Steel Wing & Heal Pulse

\+ Sky Attack

\+ Psychic & Sunny Day

\+ Flamethrower & Fire Blast

\+ Hurricane & Brave Bird

\+ Solar Beam & Inferno 

 

Charizard & Ash-Charizard

\+ Steel Wing & Mega Punch 

\+ "Tough Claws" & "Drought"

\+ Flamethrower & Heat Wave

\+ Dragon Claw & Dragon Tail & Outrage 

\+ Crunch & Dragon Rush & Thunder 

\+ Hurricane & Solar Beam

\+ Seismic Toss & Fire Blast 

\+ Flare Blitz & Overheat & Tailwind 

\+ Devastating Drake X 1000

\+ Blast Burn X 10,000,000 

 

Sceptile & Mega Sceptile

\+ Grassy Terrain

\+ Dragon Claw & Dragon Pulse

\+ Iron Tail & Mach Punch

\+ Wild Charge & Seed Bomb

\+ Leaf Storm & Bullet Seed & Solar Beam

\+ Rock Slide & Flash Cannon

\+ Leaf Blade & Frenzy Plant

\+ Leaf Masamune

 

Greninja & Ash-Greninja

\+ Water Shuriken & Water Pulse

\+ Quick Attack & Double Team

\+ Aerial Ace & Spectral Thief

\+ Night Slash & Samurai Blades

\+ Sacred Masamune & Aura Sphere 

\+ Dark Masamune

\+ Ice Beam & Ice Punch & Ice Shuriken

\+ Hydro Pump & Hydro Cannon

\+ Hydro Cannon X 10,000

\+ Water Shuriken X 100,000,000,000,000

\+ Ice Shuriken X 100,000,000,000 

 

Zekrom

\+ Dragon Claw & Dragon Pulse

\+ Earthquake & Meteor Mash

\+ Flash Cannon

\+ Thunderbolt & Fusion Bolt

\+ Thunder Fang & Bolt Strike & Thunder

\+ Light Screen & Focus Blast

\+ Superpower & Draco Meteor

 

Infernape & Ash-Infernape

\+ Flamethrower & Focus Blast

\+ Mach Punch & Close Combat

\+ Focus Punch & Blaze Kick

\+ Thunder Punch & Dig & Earthquake

\+ Acrobatics & Brick Break

\+ Fire Spin & Flare Blitz & Overheat

\+ Sunny Day & Solar Beam

\+ Poison Jab & Metal Claw 

\+ Blast Burn X 10,000

\+ All-Out Pummeling

 

Ash's Mega Charizard Y

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Solar Beam

\+ Air Slash 

\+ Mega Punch

\+ Dragon Tail

\+ Seismic Toss

\+ Overheat

\+ Blast Burn

 

Ash-Charizard

\+ Flamethrower

\+ Earthquake

\+ Dragon Claw

\+ Dragon Rush

\+ Steel Wing 

\+ Solar Beam

\+ Overheat

\+ Blast Burn

 

Zekrom

\+ Dragon Claw

\+ Dragon Pulse

\+ Dragon Dance

\+ Thunder

\+ Fusion Bolt

\+ Bolt Strike 

\+ Earthquake

\+ Steel Wing 

\+ Discharge 

\+ Zap Cannon

 

Ultimate Ash-Greninja

\+ Blade Rush

\+ Aerial Ace

\+ Secret Sword 

\+ Water Shuriken

\+ Water Pulse

\+ Mat Block

\+ Ice Shuriken

\+ Night Slash 

\+ Hydro Cannon

\+ Super Ultra Water Shuriken

\+ Ultra Ice Shuriken

 

 

 


End file.
